


What You Know

by NinaRooxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Chris is secretly a sweetheart, Endgame Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Mild Gore, Sheriff's name is Noah, Tags will be added as we go!, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, allison is still dead, sorry peeps I just like the mouth feel of Noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaRooxx/pseuds/NinaRooxx
Summary: When things go wrong, Stiles is left to try and make the most of a bad situation.Will he get the help he needs so badly along the way?





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> This was originally my Secret Santa WIP for Ari but I panicked and wanted to make sure that she had something complete to read too. I was concerned that it would be too sad with not enough fluff soon enough so we came to the conclusion that you could have this on the side ;D <3  
> Merry Christmas Sweets!

_ **Chapter 1 - DAY 1** _

To say that Stiles was getting _really fucking tired_ of being chased through the woods by the next supernatural creature of the month would be a massive understatement. He’d fired off 3 shots trying to slow this wolf down, but the main issue Stiles faced was just how rabid and out of control it was. There is no easy way to predict the movements of something that simply doesn’t know what it’s doing at any given time. An argument could be made for complete insanity but Stiles would disagree. He’s been tracking this Alpha down for a few weeks now and there are moments where it’s like there’s nothing wrong with him. The rest of the time, the crazy rolls off him in waves, suffocating the life out of its surroundings, and causing nothing but misery; the need to replace it’s pack is so strong it’s willing to try anything.

Just as Stiles is forced to slow a little, the monstrous looking wolf barrels into him from the side, sinking it’s razor sharp fangs into the side of his thigh. It’s jaw clamps down tightly as Stiles empties the rest of the clip into it’s chest in retaliation, body arching in agony as the wolf’s wicked spark courses through his veins. The roars of pain fill his head and the wolf escapes into the woods, a howl sounding in the distance.

What little magic the young man has in his being is no match for this were’s bite and Stiles Stilinski plummets into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

When he comes to the first thing that he notices is that it’s dark, he briefly panics, but the stars and Moon decorating the darkness above him quickly rule out any kind of blindness.

Stiles groans quietly as he makes an attempt to stand. Everything aches, _his aches ache_ , but there are no more sharp pains. Running his hands tentatively down his body, he finds that all his limbs are intact still but there’s a great big tear in his jeans… a giant maw shaped tear to be more specific.  The fabric on his entire right hand side is just caked in dried out blood.

_Ugh. Perfect._

Picking his gun up and tucking it away safely into its holster, Stiles pulls out his mobile. The screen lights up with a press of a button, showing 7 missed calls from ‘C.A’ and two new voicemails. Sliding the notifications to the right the dial tone only lasted for a few seconds before the gruff voice on the other side came through.

“Stiles. How bad’s the damage.”

“...Could be worse.” He hesitates, “I’m alive, and the Alpha’s full of wolfsbane. Can’t see him surviving that much in one go.” The young man sighs, slowly starting the walk back towards his jeep.

“And the bit you’re not telling me?” Argent presses, tone carefully blank.

Stiles can practically feel the concerned glare on the back of his neck as he picks up the pace. “Do we have to talk about it, or would you like plausible deniability?” he asks, voice cracking slightly mid way.

“Yeah, Like Melissa won’t want every detail of your health when she gets home. Spill it kid.” he persists, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“Last chance?”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“...He bit me.”

For a moment there’s radio silence from Chris’ end, with only the sound of leaves crunching underfoot to fill the void.

“How bad is the damage Stiles.” The hunter -retired hunter- repeats, heart in his throat.

“I think my spark tried to fight it, I can’t feel it any more at all, but the bite’s taken. I‘ve got two options now,” he starts, “I either take your hunter’s way out, and I think we both know that’s not really on the table, or I make the most of it and learn to control myself. _The bite is a gift._ ” He says, mumbling the last line somewhat bitterly under his breath.

“Shit. I’ll head up as soon as Mel’s in, ok? Go home and lock yourself-” He instructs, automatically trying to take control of the situation.

“No, no Chris stop and think. You can't come here, think about the risks.” gulping audibly Stiles dreads his next words, “follow the ripples through with me: The bite has taken. I'm going to turn. Plans are in place already in case this were to happen. I've got my go bag at home with camping gear to get out of the town. The alpha is dying and we've got to hope that he gives me enough time to get out of here, and that there's no one else. I'm _sure_ there wasn’t before tonight but he could have bitten someone else too. I know, doubtful but needs thinking about.”  He stops talking for a second to take his bearings and dig out his car keys. “If there's no one else, I will be the alpha.” He says with a certainty that makes his stomach turn. “I don't want to make the same mistakes that the others did, Chris, write this down or something,” he stresses, sliding into his seat and stretches his fingers over the wheel. “There will be no biting of teens. No forcing people to join me. No alpha pack. No unnecessary take overs. No being an asshole-”

“Any more than normal…” Chris tacks on under his breath.

“Rude, I heard that.” Stiles complains. “Seriously though, If you come up here and I'm not controlling it well, I can't risk you. I can't. Don't let it go to your head Argent but I need you alive and with me.” The sorrow in his voice is almost palpable as he shares this rare moment of blunt honesty. “I can't be the one to hurt you like this, ok?” Not when he has caused him so much grief already.

“I hear you, kid. We’ll work this out.” He promises as they both attempt to process this terrible event.

The friendship that’s grown between them was something Chris never wanted, at least, not to start with but by this point he’s accepted that Stiles has pretty much adopted him in a way that suits them both. He’s not a replacement for Allison and he never will be but he’s certainly something alright. Something enough that they work well together even from a distance, and come holiday times, you can be sure that Chris will be at the Stilinski household sharing a beer with Noah. It’s not a romantic relationship in any way shape or form but it is a kind of love, it helps to keep them both sane in times of need.

Stiles has made somewhat of a name for himself amongst the supernatural and their adjacent over the course of the last few years. It started with killing 3 Agents:    
Allison.  
Gerard.  
Kate.    
  
He’s snuffed out some of the worst criminal hunters this side of America, Not to mention that he has the last remaining Argent under his thumb. Only Allison was an accident, that was completely out of his control and he fought so hard against it but to no avail, thanks to the Nogitsune. Yes a lot of his “Achievements” as they’re called, were along side his pack but no one is forgetting the carnage that the Nogitsune caused, and the rumour is that Stiles has still got it locked away and unleashes it when absolutely necessary.  
It’s the only explanation they can find as to how a weak human is surprisingly often one of the few standing guard along side his friends, stopping attacks and planned out events before they’ve even had a chance to take off.

_The Dark Sentinel_

The moment he heard it Stiles hated it with a passion.

It’s dumb and is just another way that his loyalty and determination is getting dragged through the mud thanks to that fucking demon. This isn’t something he wants to parade around, like Batman or some kind of good cop, it's something that he wanted to bury in the sand and keep hidden away from everyone else.  
_True Alpha_ and best bud, Scott McCall, laughed along with him; pretending that it’s ok, but not fully hiding the fear in his eyes. Lydia was much more understanding, being saddled with the title _Banshee,_  she understands how cruel people can be.  
His father held him tightly rocking him back and forth just like a babe as Stiles sobbed in the middle of the night, nightmares chasing him down every path his dreams take him and together they cursed the name that’s started to follow him; just like the unwanted shadow that the Nogitsune left.  
Over the last few years though, whilst he’s been mostly alone, it’s been useful keeping unwanted characters away from the area.

Apparently, passions can fade.

It’s these thoughts that plague him on his drive home, that follow him into the shower and in the middle of the night deep into the woods as his inner wolf chooses to make himself known.

 


	2. DAY 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real.
> 
> ~*~ This little thingy before and after a little bit of gore in case you want to skip it :)

_**Chapter 2 - DAY 2** _

Stiles has set himself up a good trek into the forest, using his newly heightened sense of smell to guide him to areas where there haven’t been any humans for a fair while.

As undesired as it is, the young man had set up a fall out plan many years ago, each time he goes back it changes slightly with new information; a case of look at all the new wolves he’s seen and work out how to do it better than they did. He brought it up at a meeting a while back and although a lot of people scoffed at it, Derek and Peter looked at him with the signature Hale sign of approval; Very slight smiles, shoulders pushed back, and eyes twinkling like they were both sharing the same joke with him that everyone else was was oblivious to.

It was those little looks that gave him the confidence to plan it in depth and get the physical resources to go with it.

The large backpack held everything a newly changed wolf would need for approximately 7 days, providing they’re outside and able to hunt.

Stiles had sat down with Scott and Derek to go over everything that had happened in Scott and the beta’s first days and pulled out all the repeating issues.

Scott’s was clearly the worst transition by a mile because they were doing everything in the dark with very, very, little help from Derek or Peter.

The main issues seemed to be that as a newly turned werewolf, he was constantly surrounded by people and noise with no chance to acknowledge his new state of being, see also; full denial of the entire situation.

One of the nights shortly after, Stiles curled up on Chris’ sofa with a glass of wine, and together they came up with a more refined plan. Stiles reaffirmed with the newest information, that what a wolf needs to get control of themselves can be summed up into a few basic points:

 

  * __Isolate self away from squishy humans__
  * _Try to find an anchor_
  * _Practice control_
  * __Don’t flash your eyes at strangers__
  * __Accept that you are now a werewolf__



 

So, this time around for Stiles, the plan is to get used to himself and hunt a few small and furries... as much as the idea makes him uncomfortable. Shouldn’t be so hard, right?

_Wrong._

The morning had been fine. It was mostly running and enjoying the speed without falling over, for once, or getting majorly out of breath after a few miles. He practised chasing small creatures away and even caught a little rabbit to cuddle for a minute… well, he _tried_ to cuddle it whilst the poor little thing tried to escape. This lead to his first beta shift when the rabbit bit deeply into his hand.

The beta shift itself was fairly painless, mostly just discomfort and a stinging sensation, especially around his face... The gut punch was the blue tint that everything took on.

Crunching down to his knees at the side of the stream he couldn’t bring himself to look into the water. Stiles hadn’t even had a chance to think about this, not really, with the pace of everything. Of course they would be blue.  
He decided there and then that he wouldn’t tell anyone anytime soon unless they asked.

“It was self defence. I never had a chance to find out.” He tells the rabbit that’s hiding 20 feet away from him.  
“It was self defence. I never had a chance to find out.”  
“It was self defence.”  
Stiles repeats it until he can’t hear the lie anymore.

* * *

 

If he hadn’t been on his knees already, the sudden rush of power surely would have knocked him down, and Stiles shouted out in surprise pain as every bone in his body decided to move all at once.  
  
_Well that fucking sucked._ He groaned internally, opening his eyes and seeing the world in red.  
Standing back… up… on… all four legs. Wobbling around, Stiles tried to find his balance. This wasn’t like standing up with two at all, his entire body was completely foreign to him and his centre of gravity is in a completely different place to normal. Legs shaking, he slowly started to wonder forwards, each step slightly more certain than the last.

Before long, Stiles was running through the clearing, dodging this way and that, looping trees with more ease than he could have managed at any previous point in his life. Fallen leaves and detritus were sent flying behind him by the powerful impact of his paws on the forest floor.  
Lets face it, if there were anyone else there to appreciate the sheer size and majesty of this great beast, they would be laughing at his antics as the wolf spins around trying to catch leaves that are falling back down again. These aren’t the actions of a fully grown wolf, they’re the more like the actions of a pup that’s been given freedom for the first time.

After an hour of losing himself to the thrill of this new form, a particular scent caught his attention. It’s not one that he’s smelt this strongly before, so he follows his nose. Creeping through the undergrowth stealthily, Stiles has spotted a deer. He doesn’t need to think about what to do next, it’s fully instinctual.

~*~

His pulse skyrockets with anticipation as he slowly works his way closer, mouth watering with excitement as he pounces out from the shadows and snarls loudly at the creature. Startled, the deer takes off as fast as it’s legs will possibly carry it, and the chase has begun.

Keeping up with it isn’t even much of a challenge so Stiles just runs with it, snapping at its back legs when it slows until the wild animal has grown exhausted and simply can’t run any more.

Leaping, Stiles pins it down with his body and hovers his jaw over the others throat and pauses, enjoying the immense satisfaction of having caught his first real prey.

 _Tell me, Ms Deer, would you like the bite?_  
He laughs internally at his own joke and sinks his teeth down into the deers tender flesh, easily passing through the muscle reaching bone. Blood gushes into his mouth, bloodying his fur and the ground around them, but for once there’s no repulsion; instead he savours every flavour and begins his meal. Ripping into the animal he devours a good amount of muscle and most of the larger organs, feeling proud and accomplished at his catch.

Stretching out once he’s done, Stiles starts a gentle trot back towards camp. Finding the stream again a play around helps to cool himself down and rid himself of any evidence, the human side of him aware that it’s no longer hunting season.

~*~

When he can finally see his tent in the distance he ups his pace. He’s not messaged Chris in a good few hours and Stiles knows that Argent will silently brood about everything until he’s been given an update on the situation. Nudging the front flap of his tent open is fairly easy, it’s been well loved and the zip is a bit slack. Using his nose to try and get his phone to dial is significantly harder but not impossible, mostly a case of smoosh nose against it until it registers that someone’s trying to use it and shows the only two contacts on his front screen: Chris and his father.

“Stiles.” Chris greets as normal, voice slightly strained.

 _Hah, brooding interrupted._ Stiles huffs smugly, grinning, he lets his tongue hang out as he pants into the mic.

“...Stiles?” Chris tries again, heartbeat picking up a notch in the background.

He goes to reply but all that comes out is a small woof and a small whine that tickles him to no end.

“Ok, once more, just to clarify, one noise for yes, two for no.” The very confused man said into the phone. “Are you Stiles.”

Woof

“Are you ok?”

Woof

“Do you currently have dog breath?”

Hey! Rude. Stiles whines indignantly as his friend laughs at him on the other end. Why is he friends with such terrible people?

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Maybe you’ll be a little more sympathetic to the others about dog jokes, hmm?” he chuckled, absentmindedly rubbing his beard as the news that Stiles is clearly ok sinks in. So ok, that he’s calling… as a wolf? Oh.

“Wait, are you stuck?”

 _Ah. Shit._ That was something that he hadn’t thought about and the idea of being stuck like this does send him into a little bit of a panic. Suddenly being a wolf is back to being not such a great thing and Stiles wiggles back out of the tent and starts to pace around, not really listening to the phone anymore. A shout snaps his attention back and he tries to listen.

“Stiles focus. Focus. What’s step two of the plan? Hmm? Think. What’s step two. _Find an anchor._ That should be easy for you, you’ve got this, who do you love the most on this planet? Who would miss you the most if you run off into the woods right now, Stiles? Noah. Think about your Dad.” Chris tried to coax, repeating the same lines over and over. Some people would consider it a low blow to bring up a loved one like this, almost guilt tripping him back into a human form but it’s one of the things that _does_ help Stiles when he’s panicking. Argent carried this on until he could hear the scrabbling of a human trying to climb his way back into the tent. “You’ve got to come back eventually or your Dad is going to shoot me, ok kid?”

“Yeah yeah, I hear you.” Stiles grumbles, flopping down onto him sleeping bag, finally relaxing again. “Thanks, Chris.”

“Anytime. So, brat, anything you want to tell me?” He chuckled, pleased to hear the others voice.

Grinning at the mesh above him, Stiles turned his head towards the phone and put on his best sounding Hale voice. _“I’m the Alpha now.”_

 


	3. DAY 5 (MID JAN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some help.
> 
> Minor Tag changes.

**_Chapter 3 - DAY 5 (MID JAN)_ **

By the end of the week Stiles was positive of a few things.

  1. He had never been more glad to have only had a temp job over the holidays.

  2. There are no other packs near him in California.

  3. He severely underestimated the need to have other wolves around him.




In the end, he only spent 3 days out in the woods having come to terms with his wolf, and decided that he needed more practice around other people.

People are terrible.

They’re noisy and they smell. Everyone seems to eat with their mouths slack and make the most noise possible just to piss him off- and when was the last time _that guy_ even had a shower? Let's not even go into details about what other scents lingered on his grubby mitts.

But all in all, the area that he was having the most issues with was loneliness. Spending time around strangers didn’t help _at all_ and Chris was starting to get a bit annoyed with Stiles calling every few hours just to check in.

W _as he ok, is he drinking enough, when was the last time he ate, is Melissa ok? How’s my dad?_  

It was to the point where they’d actually had a bit of an argument and had both agreed that he needed to find other wolves for him to obsess over. People who would understand this compulsive need, people who wouldn't judge him and would be happy to be the objects of his attention. This lead back to issue number two on the list. There are no other packs around his area that he could be a part of without upsetting the delicate balance.

 

* * *

 

This is how he’s ended up in a busy little cafe, half an hour away from home, sipping at a monstrously sugary concoction as he stares at the clock.

“I’m telling you now; if they’re out of chocolate sprinkles I’m going to scream Boyd. Today’s been the worst and I need them like I need air right now.”

Stiles perked up, moving to stand as he watched his old acquaintances walk in through the door.

“Erica.” He said waving somewhat awkwardly from the back of the room. He’d asked them to meet him but actually seeing them here, now, was something very different. It made things real.

“Stiles!” She practically screeched and came barreling down the aisle towards him. Putting his nose to use he could scent her excitement, but also something slightly more tangy, a bit more like caution behind it. It’s only fair really with the given circumstances.

“I’m so glad you both came.” The young alpha said greeting them with open arms. She didn’t keep him waiting at all, wrapping her arms around him and getting up on her tiptoes to bury her face into his neck. Mimicking the action he sighed happily. Maybe this isn’t going to be as hard as he thought it would be?

“Like I’d pass up free coffee, honestly.” She scoffs, grinning as she pulls back to stand next to Boyd who had made his way over with less intensity but still with a smile.

“It’s good to see you, man.” Stiles said, looking him in the eye and reaching out to squeeze his shoulder.

“You too, Stilinski.” He said, reciprocating the gesture.

Judging by their appearances a few years apart had clearly done them good. Long golden curls flowed freely down Erica's back and framed her face. Her cheeks had a pleasant pink tint to them and her brown eyes seemed to be giving him the same once over treatment. Boyd, however,  seemed to be more interested in looking at the typical weapon concealment areas.

Hooking his hands into his pockets, Stiles pulled his jacket open and twirled slowly; showing that he wasn't carrying anything obvious that could hurt them. He’d been careful to choose a neutral location. it would be foolish to then ruin that by carrying.

Boyd nodded in thanks and visibly relaxed his shoulders.

“Ok ok, sweet, you’re here. I wasn’t sure what you would want to drink so Erica, you get a diabetics worst nightmare along with me.” Stiles rambles a little, slotting himself back into his booth, pointing to each drink in turn. “Boyd I remember you liking fairly strong coffee? There’s creamer too though if you want it. Wanted to be sure.”

“This’ll do me fine, thanks.” Boyd nods, moving to add a little sugar to his dark coffee. Erica seems more than content with her mouthful of whipped cream.

“Fhankoo ‘Tiles.” She exaggerated much to Stiles’ delight.

Taking a few sips of his own he tried not to preen too obviously at their pleased expressions. The knot in his chest loosened off just enough for him to be able to breathe freely, most likely because of the duo's close proximity.

“So what brings you down this way?” Boyd asked casually, leaning back in his seat.

Stiles winced a little at his blunt tone and gave him a crooked smile. “Would you believe me if I told you I was just in the area?”

Body shook his head with amused eyes. “Try again. You’re not just here for pleasure. _Are you, Stiles_.”

Erica’s eyes narrowed and looked up again, pearly whites peeking out from her rouge smile. “Let’s play a guessing game.” She suggested leaning slightly closer. “We get three guesses, and if we win at the end, you stay and have fun for the day.”

“Sounds good to me, what about if you lose?” Stiles accepted, knowing that there’s no way they would get it fully right.

“If we lose-” She starts.  

“-Then we reserve the right to walk away at any time.” Boyd cuts in.

Stiles nods. “Deal.”

For a split second, The she wolf looks ever so slightly uncertain at what game they’re _really_ playing here and reaches out to take Boyd’s hand. “Hmm, let’s see. Why would you come down here... after not contacting us for, nearly 2 years.” She sings out, looking up at Boyd’s big browns. “What do you think honey?”

“Well, it’s not money, it’s never been about money.” He crosses off straight away.

“It’s never been about sex.” She adds on.

“We don’t touch drugs for obvious reasons.” Boyd says, holding up three fingers.

“So there go the big three for most people.” Erica giggles, taking a sip of her sweet coffee. “That leaves the things that go bump in the night.” She says quietly, looking to Stiles for confirmation.

“One guess correct.” Stiles grins, holding his thumb out.

“Are you here on behalf of anyone else, or the Beacon Hills Pack?” She asks outright, her smile losing some of it’s enthusiasm. They’ve clearly spoken about this beforehand. There's no way that she’d be able to keep such a big smile up with fear practically pouring off her otherwise.

“No, I’m not.” He promises straight away. Reaching across he gently holds the back of her hand where hers is clutching Boyds. It seems to soothe her worries a little but the sharp scent of fear is still making his nose itch.

“Good, ok.” She nods, accepting his answer for what it is.

Boyd is frowning slightly, trying to think of any other reason for Stiles to be there. Honestly, they had expected him to be part of a bigger instruction, or show up with some kind of request for them to go back. He looks to Erica and shrugs. She looks surprised at this and turns back to Stiles with a head tilt.

“Does it involve murder?”

Stiles swallows and breathes deeply. Withdrawing his hand to rub his mouth before he responds, the alpha has to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wants when this is going so well is to set off any alarm bells that the others may have.  
“That's a tricky question. Totally valid, but complicated. Ideally, I’m not looking for any future deaths but I’m willing to defend myself if needed.” he decides. 

Erica releases Boyd's hands and crosses her arms, leaning forward onto the table.

“Why would anyone be looking to kill you, Stiles?” She asks quietly, slightly concerned.

Mimicking her position, he leans in close and flashes scarlet eyes at her. Her own amber eyes flash in response as they open wide, and her breath hitches in shock.

“You’re an Alpha?” She practically mouths, body going slightly slack with shock.

Boyd leans down a little closer to the pair and asks “How long have you been…”

“An Alpha? About 4 days.” Stiles confesses, tilting his head to respond.

“How long have you been a werewolf, though?” Erica frantically whispers. Arms uncrossing, her hands make their way up to Stiles' face to squish his cheeks, and check the tips of his ears before they move back round to the front.

“About 5 days.” He replies, pretend snapping at the finger that’s hovering next to his lips.

“You need us.” She says with a certainty that makes him smile as she sits back up again.  

Stiles beams back at her with a genuine smile. “Yes, yes I do. I wanted to talk to you both without pressures from anyone else.” He explains, carefully turning his mug around between his hands. “I’ve been looking for packs in the area but I can’t find a trace of any within the last 10 years. You guys are the only wolves I know of around here, and as far as I know, it’s just the two of you?”

“Yeah, it’s just us at the moment. There have been a couple of other omegas passing through but you were right when we left. Together we’ve been ok, no negative side effects.”

“That's good to hear. I’m not here to try and take anything over.” Stiles assures them both “I’m just looking for someone that can help me through the full moon in about a week’s time. The plan was to leave you both to your lives, you’ve been through enough shit in BH... but I can’t find anyone with your particular qualifications.” He stresses, the slight worry pulling at the back of his mind.

“How good is your control currently?” Boyd asks, looking a lot more weary than Erica currently is.

“I’d like to think it’s pretty good.” He says, ruffling his hair at the back. “I had a backup plan in place in case anything happened, so I got out of the city for a few days and practiced various things.”

“For our first moon, Derek chained us up in the train cars.” Erica points out. “Why can’t you just do the same.”

Stiles cringed. “I still don’t agree with how he did that, for the record, and I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you. It’s more of a see it to believe it deal.”

“So let's finish up here and go somewhere you can show us then?” She suggests, looking up to see if Boyd agreed with her train of thought.

“How about this: We finish our coffees and spend the day getting to know each other again. I’m sure there’s lots you can’t wait to tell me about the last few years, and I’ll answer pretty much anything you want to know honestly. If you don’t like who I am now, then at the end of the day I’ll leave and not bother you again.” Stiles offers, fairly certain that he can trust them. Neither of them have any interest in causing real trouble, and neither of them are looking to gain any more power than they already have over each other.

With the grin on Erica’s face, this was sure to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Spending time with Erica and Boyd was one of the best ideas that he’d had in ages.

Not only was there ice cream involved but Erica totally lost her shit when he shifted into his full Alpha form. He easily came up to her shoulders. When standing up on his hind legs he fully dwarfed her… not that this made her any more afraid.

Apparently, no one in the Alpha pack could shift like this. It enabled them to bond in a way that didn’t scare her at all; Something about fluffiness and being a giant puppy. Stiles learnt quickly that Erica has no reservations when it comes to throwing her weight around, and climbing onto his back.

To say that Stiles was happy would be an understatement. Playing around with her in the long grass was the best. He was ecstatic.

Even Boyd seemed impressed with his control. Stiles had no issue shoving his muzzle under the other male's arm for a quick hug though when he got too quiet.

Once they had burned off some of the built up energy the trio made themselves comfortable on the floor and spent a few hours chatting. With Erica leaning up against Boyd's sturdy frame, Stiles spread out on his front so that he could watch them both and still relax. 

They talked about everything they could think of, hopping from one topic to the next with ease. A couple of times the conversation lulled but it was a companionable silence, just the steady thrum of nature buzzing around them. The quality of his senses still blow his mind, both wolves confirm that it was like that for them too and it never really goes away.

By the end of the day, they agreed that spending more time together wouldn’t hurt anyone. It would enable Stiles to stay sane for the time being without a pack of his own, and they all get to truly relax. No worrying about spilling the supernatural beans. Everybody wins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors please let me know so I can fix them ;D  
> Give me a shout if you're enjoying this! <3


End file.
